


All the Small Things

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, First Time, M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: I know I've written this general scene before, and I'll probably write it again. Post-run, post-VA chat, Sam and Steve hook up. It's a PWP.





	All the Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the tag "penis size." I don't know why, but I've had the "big guy, small penis" headcanon going for a long time. for a few different characters (mostly OCs, who will probably not be coming back, because I was _really_ awful at writing back in the day), so it's not really a surprise to me that I latched onto it for Steve, too, when I fell into the MCU. My usual headcanon is slightly bigger than depicted here, but not by a whole lot.
> 
> Also, I don't know exactly what-all happened off camera, but clearly Sam and Steve hit it off well enough to be able to tease each other in bed. I write short pieces, slice-of-life stuff, I'm not super good at figuring out longer plots or stuff.
> 
> Title is a pun, yes, but also from the Blink-182 song of the same name.

“You’re disappointed,” Steve said, his voice flat.

“No, no I’m not,” Sam began. “It’s, uh…”

“Yes you are; I know that look,” Steve sighed.

“Ok, maybe a little disappointed,” Sam admitted. “It’s… not what I expected.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Steve said, pulling his underwear back up. “Thanks for being honest about it.”

“Wait, Steve,” Sam said, raising his hand in a gesture of ‘stop’ as he climbed off the bed. He walked over to Steve. “This can’t just be what-you-see-is-what-you-get. How much bigger does it get when you’re hard?”

Steve ducked his head, cheeks turning slightly pink. (Most of the time, he thought he was able to accept his size—or lack thereof—but then he’d start flirting, and then flirting would lead to getting naked, and getting naked would lead to the look of unfiltered disappointment on his prospective partner’s face…) 

“Please?” Sam asked gently, taking Steve’s hand.

“Slightly over three inches,” Steve replied, not pulling his hand away. He looked back up, meeting Sam’s eyes. “Yeah, I know. Doesn’t fit the whole Captain America image, does it?”

“Was it always like this?”

“Always this size or always this proportion?”

“Either.”

“It’s always been this size, but it looked bigger when I was smaller. And no, I don’t know why the serum made everything else bigger except for my dick.”

Steve let go of Sam’s hand and sat back down heavily on the edge of the bed, mattress complaining. He rolled his shoulders and linked his fingers, dropping his hands between his knees. He stared at his hands, thumbs restlessly crossing and uncrossing. Sam sat down next to him.

“So now what?” Sam asked.

“Do you want to try or do you want me to get dressed and go?”

“This is kind of an unusual situation,” Sam said. “You seem like a good guy, I don’t want to just kick you out. On one hand, I’ve never been with a guy with a three-inch dick before, and, permission to speak freely, I am not exactly overflowing with confidence. _But_ , we did hit it off really well, and you asked me out even though you expected me to be disappointed with what you’re packing. I gotta admire that kind of balls.”

“I don’t know if I’d call it ‘balls’ or ‘doesn’t know when to quit’,” Steve said. 

“Well, I suppose that depends on what your plan was,” Sam answered without missing a beat. “What were you hoping to do tonight once the fully-clothed make-out session ended and we got to this point?”

“Honestly? Whatever you wanted to do.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Within reason,” Steve amended. “I’m talking like, I’ll top or bottom, I’ll suck your dick, you can suck mine if that’s what you want, mutual masturbation—stuff like that. I haven’t gotten any since the 40’s, but I’m sure I’ll pick back up quick enough. You got a preference?”

“Uh, I usually like to bottom, but…” Sam answered, glancing away quickly as he didn’t quite finish his sentence.

“Yeah…” Steve added, leaning back, bracing himself on his hands, and looking up towards the ceiling. “I understand your hesitation. There’s a reason no one makes three-inch dildos.”

Sam turned back to Steve, a smirk on his face. His tone when he spoke was teasing. “Yeah, they tend to call them plugs at that size.” 

“So, does that mean you wanna try this after all?” Steve laughed.

“Yeah, sure. You’re built like a Greek god, so part of me still wants you to dick me down,” Sam said.

Steve gave a little snort-laugh. “Built like a Greek god. Oh, I’d never thought about how apt a description that was before. All those ancient Greek statues _do_ have tiny dicks, don’t they? Thanks.”

“You’re… welcome?” Sam replied. A momentary pause and he scooted back up the bed and lay down, his head on the pillows. He started to palm his dick, which had gone flaccid during the fuss. “Condoms and lube are in that drawer over there,” he pointed with his free hand. “I mean, I hope they’ll fit you?”

“Thank you for the offer, and I’ll take you up on it for the lube, but I brought my own condom, actually,” Steve said, standing back up and walking over to where he had tossed his pants. He fished around in the pockets until he came out with a single condom. “I bring one with me any time I go out on a date in hopes that someone might actually say yes, because if I do get lucky in that department, it’s almost a given that they won’t have the right size condoms.”

“Good planning,” Sam said, nodding a little.

“I like to think that I’m not too bad of a strategist,” Steve chuckled. He shimmied back put of his underwear, crossed to the drawer Sam had pointed at, and found the lube. He climbed back onto the bed and lay down next to Sam. Settling the hand holding the condom and lube onto his stomach, Steve began lazily stroking his penis with his other hand. His lips parted slightly and he closed his eyes.

Sam turned his head to watch Steve. He’d read about Captain America, seen the footage, been to the Smithsonian exhibition, sure, everyone had. But Steve Rogers was a much more private individual. Reserved, kind of shy, but he had opened up quickly enough after having only known Sam for a couple days. And now he was here in Sam’s bed, stretched out, and moaning a little as he fondled his balls. And yeah, ok, his dick wasn’t much to look at, even fully erect, but Steve had been so darn _earnest_ that Sam didn’t think he’d regret saying yes, even if the sex didn’t quite live up to what he was used to. He smiled and rolled onto his side.

“Ready?” Sam asked when Steve opened his eyes again.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Steve said. He sat up a bit against the headboard of Sam’s bed, opened the condom, rolled it on, and checked the fit. He lubed up his dick first, then the first three fingers of his right hand. “Are you ready?” he asked, holding up his hand and wiggling his fingers.

“Ready as _I’ll_ ever be,” Sam laughed, getting up onto his hands and knees.

“You don’t want to do this face-to-face?”

“No offense, but doggy style allows for greater depth of penetration than missionary.”

“Ah. Gotcha.”

Steve got up onto his knees and Sam felt the mattress shift, lurching a little, as he shuffled over behind him. Steve placed his left hand on Sam’s hip.

“Sorry if the lube’s not quite warm. I thought my fingers would warm it up well enough, but it still feels kinda cold,” Steve said, giving Sam a little heads up before pressing a slick finger against his anus and slowly pushing in.

Sam closed his eyes, exhaled slowly, and let himself relax as Steve fingered him. Steve’s technique was loose and un-targeted (Sam had to remind himself this wasn’t the main course, this was just opening him up), but he’d occasionally brush up against Sam’s prostate, making him gasp. As Steve added a second finger, working Sam open, his left thumb made little circles on his hip.

“You doing ok? No pain?” Steve asked.

“Doing good,” Sam replied. “You’re not hurting me, don’t worry. I might be getting a little bored waiting for you to get this show on the road, however. Just because your fingers are longer than your dick doesn’t mean that’s _all_ I want,” he teased, hoping Steve wouldn’t take his joke badly.

“Rude,” Steve laughed, but he pulled his fingers out, trading them for his dick. He gave a low moan as he pushed in as deep as he could and began to roll his hips.

Sam set his jaw and groaned against the sudden stretch and burn. Steve’s dick was deceptively thick; he’d been too eager to get started, and two fingers hadn’t been enough. He’d get used to it soon enough, but for the moment…

“You like that?” Steve asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“It’s not a bad start,” Sam answered, teasing.

“Oh, that’s how it is?” Steve said, an impish tone to his voice, and began to thrust.

Steve slid his hands up Sam’s sides, tracing forward over his ribs and up his chest, laying across Sam’s back, and wrapping his arms around him. He pressed his lips to the nape of Sam’s neck, trailing kisses up and around to nibble on his ear. Steve’s thrusts were shallow but strong, moving Sam under him. Sam moaned loudly as Steve’s right hand found its way back down to his dick, fingers still a little slick with lube. 

“How’s this? Better?” Steve panted as he slowly, teasingly, stroked Sam’s dick.

Sam’s reply couldn’t quite be classified as words.

“That’s what I thought,” Steve murmured. “And you feel pretty good, too. I could do this all night. You want that?”

Sam nodded and made a sound of agreement. He was pretty far gone. Steve was warm and solid. Holding him. Kissing his neck. On him, in him, all over, fingers caressing his dick from root to glans. Mumbling words of desire and encouragement. Sam panted and moaned each time Steve’s dick grazed his prostate. 

Sam cried out as he came, spilling over Steve’s fingers, Steve murmuring in his ear how good he was. Sam’s arms wobbled; Steve dropped one hand to the bed to support them both.

Steve pulled out slowly, letting Sam ease himself down, to lay on his side and catch his breath. Steve grabbed a tissue, wiped his hand, and lay down next to Sam. He met Sam’s half-closed eyes and smiled as he stroked his still-hard dick. He gasped, shoulders tensing and relaxing as he brought himself over. He carefully removed the condom, tied it off, and lobbed it into the trash can in the corner.

“Mmm, not too bad,” Sam smiled. “You do a pretty good job working with what you’ve got.”

“Thanks. You were pretty good, too,” Steve smiled back.


End file.
